Dragon Man Part 1 Disorder of a Weasley
by Leslie Emm
Summary: First part of four. See authors note for details. Set during Order of the Phoenix. Contains adult language and some adult content. Not graphic. Mainly Charlie Weasley and OC's but does contain others at some points. *This is on hold due to a technical issue. Main computer with fic on is being repaired (I hope!) will U/D as soon as I have access to the fic again*
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Man Part I - Disorder of a Weasley**

**Authors Note**

** _All recognisable characters and the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling, I am just borrowing and expanding for fun._**

**_This story is set during 'The Order of the Phoenix' to run alongside. It is mentioned that Charlie Weasley remains mainly in Romania to recruit members to the order in the fight against Voldemort._**

**_This will focus Charlie's assumed activities during this time and introduces OC's. I intend to expand this through the Half Blood Prince, Deathly Hollows and into the 'future' beyond that. I foresee it being in 4 parts, and this is the first one. I would hope that it contains action and adventure as well as some romance, angst and humour. Leave a review and let me know! _**

**_The basis for this came from a 'Charlie' story I wrote a long time ago and never finished, that story will end up being the last story in the set, having been heavily edited and rewritten...hope you enjoy. _**

**_I have also entered the 'If you dare' challenge from the HPFF forum here, I will be writing those from the same POV as this fic and they may well appear in this fic as well. _**


	2. Chapter 2

******Dragon Man******** Part I - Disorder of a Weasley**

******Chapter 1**

**Charles Weasley is a popular guy. He's not bad looking, is laid back almost to a fault and fond of the odd fire whiskey at the end of a hard days work. He's a risk taker, of many sorts, although to him, he just does what he enjoys. Call him Charles though and the famous twinkling Weasley blue eyes and good humour will change pretty quick, he likes Charlie, or Weasley, and will let you know in no uncertain terms should you transgress from that.**

**His popularity extends to just about every area of his life. His family love him, like a brother and friend. His friends from Hogwarts admire his drive and ambition, and his Quiddditch talents, even as an adult. His team mates at the dragon reserve in Romania admire his guts and bravery, and enjoy his parties. Women admire his easy smile, laid back nature and muscular form. **

**Fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix like him, he brings almost a breath of fresh air into Grimmauld place (and the aroma of sweaty dragon as Ginny complains) when he drops in to give a report. He sits and drinks with his brother Bill, Sirius and Remus, discussing everything from the Quiddditch World cup to female conquests. They know he can, and will, fight with and for them. They also know that his 'job' for the Order isn't as benign as some would think. He spends his days wrangling with dragons and his evenings weighing up the witches and wizards around him to ascertain their allegiance. **

**Romania is a good hiding place for a dark wizard, and Charlie knows this. Many a death eater has come to the dragon reserve, looking for people to swell their ranks. Charlie is always on the look out, and careful who he approaches to recruit into the order. **

**Dragons are by and large untrainable and untameable. It doesn't stop Voldemorts minions trying though. A few have been killed in their bid to provide the dark lord with something that even Dumbledore would have issues containing – a dragon under the control of dark forces would be a disaster. It has never succeeded yet. The magical community have spent a few hundred years trying to work out exactly ****_how_**** a dragon can be trained to obey human commands, and the general opinion is that it can't. It's simply too dangerous. Their magic is complex and mind control draughts and spells usually render them unconscious or worse. Training with food works to an extent, but the ****furthest any researcher had got was teaching a dragon to come back to a certain place when called, to be fed. He didn't get much further, they are unpredictable creatures and he was burned where he stood by a Hungarian Horntail that considered his breakfast to be late. **

**So by and large, the magical community accepted that dragons are beautiful and wondrous creatures, but of little value in a practical way save for their hide and blood for clothes and healing. They need to be kept contained in places such as the Romanian reserve for muggle and wizard safety, and thus they need to be cared for. That's what Charlie does, he cares for the dragons, along with his team of handlers. The reserve is much like a muggle zoo, it runs tours and holidays to fund the care of the dragons, and they are used sometimes for events such as the tri wizard tournament.**

**The Romanian reserve also runs a breeding programme, and Charlie has become instrumental in this, caring for the cow dragons as if ****_he_**** personally were the father to their eggs, once the eggs were laid and hatched, he cares for the young dragons and their mothers until they are old enough to leave the cow and live in the group enclosures with other youngsters. He stays with his 'girls' as he puts it, but he does keep up with the progress of each egg he hatches.**

**So it's after a hard day of wearing his protective gear, in scorching temperatures, whilst watching over a courting pair of Common Welsh Greens, that Charlie heads off to the local wizard village for a few drinks and to see what and who he can find.**

**…...**

**And he finds nothing of interest, except that the landlord of the pub has set up an illegal betting ring on the outcome of winged horse races. As he offered better odds than the legitimate book makers, Charlie had had a punt, and was quite pleased with his pocket full of gold.**

**Finishing his flagon of house ale, Charlie had barely left the creaky old inn and making his rather unsteady way back to the reserve when a double crack, in stereo, had him diving for his wand automatically.**

**"Boss!" the owner of the voice was breathless and Charlie released his grip on the wand as he realised it was Vina, the second in command of his team accompanied by Phil 'Nelly' Nelson.**

**"'Sup Vee?" he asked calmly, she and Nelly were thick as thieves, and it wouldn't be the first time they'd sought him out to settle an argument between them out of hours. Despite protestations that 'He had bloody brothers at home he could referee' he didn't actually mind, he found it quite flattering that they saw him as a role model.**

**"Mate it's Tess" Nelly said, no trace of his usual bouncy humour or attitude.**

**"Tess?" Charlie's eyes narrowed. Tess was a Chinese Fireball cow dragon, she had arrived at the reserve at the same time as Charlie as a yearling, and if anyone ****_could_**** have a relationship of mutual respect and trust between Wizard and Dragon, Charlie had it with Tess. She was undoubtedly his favourite, and he certainly got closer with less injuries than anyone else ever had.**

**"Eggs stuck or something" Vina panted "She's in a bad way..."**

**Charlie was instantly sober "What? No, she's too early to lay..." he faltered.**

**"I know" Nelly said quietly "She started padding about and looking like she might a couple of hours ago, and then she sat, and tried and tried, nothing. I think it's stuck because she's in agony Charlie...but she won't give up"**

**Without an answer there was another loud crack and Charlie disapparated from where he was, he was beside the dragons cage a split second later. Two further cracks announced Vina and Nelly's arrival again beside him.**

**But the cage was empty.**

**"Where is she?" Charlie demanded.**

**Vina looked confused "She was here..." she looked around as if the dragon may be hiding behind one of the rocks in the enclosure. Highly unlikely seeing as she was at least 20 feet taller than any of them and she couldn't get out of the cage without assistance. She was in a nesting cage, with charms and wards that meant she could be seen and watched around the clock while making her think she had privacy and safety to lay, guard and then hatch her new egg. She was no where to be seen.**

**"Sam was here" Nelly said in a rush "He was trying to calm her with a soother and get a look but it wasn't working, I think he lost his eyebrows again"**

**Charlie snorted. Sam was the unofficial animal healer, and greatly respected on the reserve. His eyebrows were the stuff of legend. Although covered in scars and marks around his tattoo's, Sam had not sustained a dragon borne injury in living memory. Only his eyebrows ever suffered. Charlie was convinced the man was flame proof.**

**"The draconem hopitalis" Charlie muttered, striding towards a medieval looking building that was the back drop to the nesting enclosures.**

**Nelly frowned at Vina, who shook her head. The Dragon Hospital or draconem hopitalis as it was officially known, was usually a one way street for a dragon. **

**…...**

**Ruby d'Eath- Hanson took a deep breath and hovered her wand against the dragon's bulging belly, muttering a spell under her releasing breath she slowly drew the wand down. A slit appeared in the dragons scales, revealing solid red muscle and tissue underneath. Taking her wand back to the top of the incision, she repeated the process again, muttering a slightly different incantation this time, not needing such a strong spell now she was through the outer hide. **

**"Much prefer dragons with red blood" she said to Sam through her face mask "The Welsh green's blood is a bugger to get off if you get it on you"**

**Sam, also gowned and masked nodded sagely as he mopped up the red blood oozing from the wound carefully to allow her to see.**

**"Stings n'all" the old wizard answered.**

**Now through the layers of sinew and muscle Ruby plunged her hands into the dragon, looking at the two keepers at the dragons head for any sign that her sedation spell was wearing off. No one liked to be caught out when a dragon woke up, but having one wake up when you were up to your elbows in it's innards wasn't something anyone wanted to deal with or something you'd be likely to be around to tell your grand children. **

**One of the keepers nodded and she continued for a moment, deep in concentration. The concentration was snapped when the heavy doors to the high ceiling room they were in were thrust open. **

**Charlie stopped and gaped for a moment. Operations on dragons were ****somewhat rare to say the least, and in his years as a keeper, he'd not known of one single operation here at the reserve. Stuck eggs were either magically removed, or sometimes manually pulled from the dragon. Sometimes nothing helped and the dragon simply died. **

**"What the fu...?" Charlie's good manners, especially around women, kicked in despite the stress of the situation when he saw that the green robed person up to their elbows in his favourite dragon was a woman "Fudge is going on?" he demanded.**

**Ruby merely looked at him and then continued feeling around inside the dragon. Sam answered.**

**"Tried everything" he told Charlie "Nothing helped, she was on her last legs Mrs Hanson here happened to be visiting..."**

**"And she decided to have a bash!?" Charlie finished incredulously. Sam had said the woman's name like it should mean something to him, and deep down, Hanson rang a bell. But he had neither the effort nor inclination to think about it further right now. **

**"Only option Weasley" said another gowned figure that Charlie hadn't noticed, it was he realised recognising the voice, the chief wizard and keeper of the reserve, Duke Helborne.**

**Charlie snorted "I could have pulled the egg" he glowered "Operations are too risky, she'll die"**

**"She was going to die anyway" Helborne snapped back "****_This_**** is her last shot" he was well aware of Charlie's reservations regarding the procedure, and he knew how het up he could get over his precious dragons...**

**"Bollocks" Charlie snarled back, manners forgotten.**

**"Out!" Helborne said "Mrs Hanson needs to concentrate!"**

**Charlie allowed himself to be pulled reluctantly from the room into the dank corridor outside by Nelly and Vina. The door had no windows, and seconds after they left he heard the tell tale hiss of an exclusion charm being put on the doors. They were standard at the reserve, they allowed the passage of certain people to some areas and restricted others. Charlie had no doubt that for once, ****_he_**** was one of the restricted. He settled for pacing up and down outside, ****stopping to glare at the door every third or fourth pass.**

**"Bloody quacks being let loose on ****_my_**** dragon" he muttered.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Dragon Man ******** Part I - Disorder of a Weasley**

******Chapter 3**

**Charlie had spent the week following Tess's operation monitoring her closely when his other duties allowed. He'd been pleasantly surprised that Ruby had kept to her word and checked on her patient every day.**

**Friday was his day off, and he was to be found at his favourite spot, stretched out 'topping up his sunburn' as he put it somewhere where no one would disturb him. The fact that he'd got up and wandered to Tess's pen around the time Ruby usually stopped by was something he didn't question too closely.**

**He looked up as he heard her approach, squinting in the sun.**

**"Casual" she said, taking in his shirtless appearance "Suits you"**

**He grinned, he was becoming rather fond of this almost flirting with him.**

**"Even I get a day off Mrs Hanson" he wasn't sure just ****_who_**** he was trying to remind of her marital status.**

**"I've told you" she replied with mock severity "When I'm here, I'm Professor d'Eath, or Ruby"**

**He sat up, the letter he was reading in his hands still "Professor?"**

**"It's what all Magizoologist's are called" she returned smartly "If you insist on staying formal"**

**"You were Mrs Hanson the night you butchered my dragon" he offered with a sly smile, wanting her to take the bait.**

**"I was here on a ministry visit with my husband" she said, slightly stung he thought "And butcher I may have, but you have a healthy dragon and quite possibly a healthy calf to show for it, so quit bitching"**

**But he realised he was wrong, she was taunting him right back.**

**"I don't bitch" he said, raising his eyebrows "That's the job of women folk 'round a cauldron"**

**Ruby snorted "Shut up" she laughed suddenly "How's she doing? The egg moved yet?"**

**Charlie laughed too "Some gentle rocking" he nodded "But not due to hatch for another week or so, don't expect to much movement at this stage. But of course..." his eyes twinkled with amusement "Now I'm telling ****_you_****_your_**** job Professor"**

**"Of course" she bowed her head smiled, following with an enquiring look at the parchment he held, and the insignia it boasted "Hogwarts?"**

**"Brothers" he replied "And a sister, all there"**

**"Are you the eldest?" she asked, sitting on the grass next to him.**

**He reined in his surprise at her actions. They'd exchanged some words about the dragon and egg and a few half attempts at flirting over the last week, but she'd always stayed no longer than 15 minutes.**

**"No, one older than me, Bill. Then there's Percy, works at the ministry like my dad. Then the twins Fred and George, then Ron and the baby and only girl, Ginny, they're all at school still"**

**"Big family" she said almost sadly "Must have been nice growing up with all that company, I have a brother"**

**Charlie snorted "Why do you think I chose to work over here?" he asked with mock disdain "Get away from them, house full of teenagers...hormone overload! I heard enough of my mum shouting to last me a lifetime when I was growing up..."**

**She looked at him as of weighing up what he said, and whether he meant it.**

**"I'm joking" he added "I love going home and I love it when they come out here"**

**"Why so far then?" she asked suddenly "There's a sanctuary in Wales, I know it's small and mainly Common Welsh Greens, but you'd probably be managing it by now..."**

**"This is the best" Charlie said resolutely "And although we've never got the funding for it, I live in hope that the breeding programme will be more than a plan one day, and then I can make a real difference"**

**Ruby nodded slowly "It is the best" she agreed, and then looked at him "Tell me about the breeding programme"**

**He looked right back "Tell me about your brother"**

**"Lorcan?" she laughed "He's a singer, famed for being part vampire, he plays on it terribly, we're only actually a quarter vampire...but he says it sells records so who am I to argue?"**

**Charlie was surprised she didn't hear the resounding 'thunk' of the penny dropping in his brain. ****_Part vampire_****, it explained the dark eyes and pale complexion. Not to mention the way she could move without making a sound.**

**"Of course" he said to cover himself "I knew I recognised the name, Lorcan d'Eath"**

**"The same" she smiled "He's great really, plays on his appearance and hams it up for the audience"**

**"Good voice" Charlie commented "Did you inherit that too?"**

**"No" she laughed "I sound like a Diricall being drowned when I try..."**

**Charlie chuckled "You can't be that bad..."**

**"Oh I am" she replied with a wicked grin "Don't make me prove it or that egg will spontaneously explode, never mind hatch"**

**"No children?" Charlie was horrified that it fell out of his mouth.**

**"No" she replied, and for a second he thought he saw regret on her face before she smiled "Magnus, my husband, and I have followed our separate careers, never got around to it"**

**Charlie thought that maybe he'd hit a nerve and decided he really didn't want to hear the full story behind it...so he changed the subject. He was quietly intrigued by her lack of 'yet'. He knew she was only a couple of years junior of his 31. And he knew that because he'd looked her up in one of the dragon monthly magazines...**

**"So what's with the interest in dragons?" he asked.**

**Ruby shrugged slightly and then gave him a look that almost made his toes curl inside his dragon skin boots.**

**"I like danger" he had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about the dragons either.**

**"Well..." he sort of coughed in response "There's plenty of that here. You intending on hanging around for long?"**

**"I've applied for the dragon healer post" she replied "Duke told me you were looking for a qualified dragon healer last week, so I took my chances. I can treat the dragons and make them my speciality"**

**"And have you heard back yet?" he asked, not sure which answer he wanted to hear most.**

**"Not yet" she winked at him "But I have connections..."**

**"Of course" Charlie replied, suddenly deflated "The ministry"**

**She looked slightly affronted at his assumption "No" she said, frowning "I...I meant you, I assumed that Duke would consult you on the appointment of a dragon healer...I was...trying to make a joke" she finished lamely.**

**"Oh" Charlie looked genuinely surprised, and pleased "Well he hasn't yet, but if he does, I'll be sure to tell him that despite the fact you sliced up my favourite ****dragon, you seem to know your stuff..."**

**And the balance was restored, and Ruby thought as they chatted on that maybe she had a bit more respect from Charlie by ****_not_**** using her husbands position to get herself the job of her dreams. And she desperately wanted to earn his respect because...well it mattered to her. You could only go so long being ignored and dismissed by a man before another showing you some attention became attractive. Though, she thought, even without that, Charlie Weasley was quite attractive enough. He wasn't classically good looking, nor tall and dark. But he had a charisma and easy going nature that was very appealing. Not to mention a muscled body that could make women look more than twice and a cheeky grin that made her want to laugh out loud in delight when she saw it.**

**Oh yes, she was attracted to Charlie Weasley all right, and she knew that could spell trouble.**

**"Well, I'd better be going" she said over an half an hour later "Magnus leaves for London soon and he'll want to double check he's got everything before he goes"**

**"You're not going with him?" Charlie asked.**

**"No" she gave a snort of derision "He thinks I find ministry trips boring"**

**"And do you?" he challenged, earning himself a long look before she answered.**

**"Somewhat" she admitted "We are usually put up by some high ranking official or other to the ministry, and I have to spend the entire time Magnus is working pretending to be interested in the things ministry wives do, which, I'm not"**

**"And what do ministry wives do?" Charlie's lips twitched in amusement.**

**"Not a lot" she grimaced and made him laugh "Cucumber sendwches on the lah-hawn and afternoon tea" her affected accent made him laugh "And gossip, a lot about people I don't know. I'd rather be up to my armpits in dragon shit quite frankly"**

**Charlie laughed and Ruby laughed with him "So you got yourself a career?"**

**"I did" she smiled back "Magnus sees it as 'my little job' and to be honest, I think he's glad that I can amuse myself. I think he expected a silly little girl that he'd need to entertain when he married me, the novelty wore off pretty quick"**

**"Got more than he bargained for didn't he?" Charlie replied quietly.**

**Ruby shrugged "He lets me do more or less what I want as long as I'm available for official functions, there are worse husbands"**

**Charlie didn't doubt it, but he could stem the feeling of waste. That someone as sharp minded and intelligent as Ruby should be treated like a possession rather than a wife.**

**And then he felt a little reckless.**

**"I'm having a bit of a get together later" he said, watching her carefully "Come along if you want, you can meet some of the others that work here, you know, before you start"**

**"I haven't got the job yet" she replied.**

**And Charlie stood beside her, grinning slightly down, though he noted close up she wasn't that much shorter than him.**

**"Done deal Red" he grinned "No one else applied"**

**"Oh you're funny" she rolled her eyes at him "And...Red?"**

**"Suits you" he shrugged as she turned to leave "Don't mind do you? Better than ginge at any rate, and that's what ****_I_**** got lumbered with"**

**Ruby appeared to think for a moment "No imagination some people" she answered him "And no, I don't think I mind"**


	4. Chapter 4

******Dragon Man Part I - Disorder of a Weasley**

******Chapter 4**

**"You OK there lad?"**

**Charlie glanced to his left to see Sam, half his eyebrows regrown with a hasty spell, looking at him.**

**"I'm good Sam" Charlie nodded in return "Yourself? Enjoying the party?"**

**"Always enjoy a bash of yours" Sam chuckled "Good food, good beer and some pretty girls to look at"**

**Charlie chuckled in reply "You'll get a reputation as a dirty old man" he chided softly "Keep talking like that"**

**Sam laughed "Ah, they know I mean no harm" he refuted "They're in ****_far_**** more danger from you, and the lads on your team"**

**Charlie shook his head "I'm a good boy these days Sam"**

**Sam snorted "Right" he said with no attempt to conceal his disbelief "Tell me, what happened to that admin girl again?!"**

**Charlie pulled a face "She was a bit full on Sam" he answered "You know, I like flattery as much as the next guy but..."**

**"She was in love with you"**

**"She was obsessed" Charlie refuted "The day I finished my shift and found her naked, spread across my bed covered in rose petals..." Charlie shivered at the memory "That was enough"**

**"And you didn't take advantage?" Sam laughed.**

**"No" Charlie raised an eyebrow "And to think it was all because I bought her a drink...damn sight more careful who I buy for now!" **

**"You should be" Sam nodded "You might not get away so easily next time..."**

**"There won't ****_be_**** a next time" Charlie said dryly "Like I said...more careful now"**

**Sam laughed low in his throat as they watched the party continue around them "Going to become a confirmed bachelor like me?" he asked.**

**"Might do" Charlie said speculatively "I used to think that one day I'd get married, have some kids, settle down. I'm not so sure now, families don't really mix with this job do they? And I kind of thought I'd have done it by now..."**

**"Plenty of time yet" Sam soothed "You're only what? 40?"**

**"I'm bloody 31!" Charlie almost choked on his firewhiskey "As well you know"**

**Sam merely chuckled softly and sidled off to the food table again, leaving Charlie to ponder on his words, and his own words.**

**Charlie refused an offer of the food plate Sam offered on his return.**

**"So" Charlie eyed him carefully "Duke tells me we have a new healer in town, how do you feel about that Sam?"**

**Sam swallowed and thought a moment "I recommended her" he replied "She really impressed me with Tess"**

**"She did?" Charlie was surprised.**

**Sam nodded "Yes" he replied "You didn't see the full procedure, and you didn't see her before we went in, she stood up to Duke when he tried to brush it off and wait for you, she knew that dragon was in danger, and she wouldn't leave her. I thought I was going to have to...well you know" both men frowned slightly, they'd both had to use the killing curse on a dragon ****before, and for men that lived for the creatures, it was heartbreaking, even if it was the only sensible course of action.**

**"Yeah I know" Charlie said softly "So Duke asked you then? About her?"**

**"He mentioned that he was looking for someone official to work with me healing the beasts" Sam agreed "And that she was interested, I told him to snap her up, she's good"**

**"No one else applied though did they?" Charlie pressed "And with her ministry connections..."**

**"They didn't advertise in the end" Sam told him "Because she wants it. I don't doubt that Duke is trying to impress by taking on the wife of a minister, but regardless, she'll do the job. He wants to 'lead the field in dragon medicine'"**

**"Does he now" Charlie regarded Sam "And where's the money coming from? What about the breeding programme?"**

**"Give it time" Sam soothed, sensing Charlie's tone "It'll happen, Professor d'Eath will attract some serious funding, even only because of her status"**

**Charlie gave a non-committal snort and poured himself another whiskey. He had no doubts about Ruby's ability at all, what he was uncomfortable with was ministry intervention and the publicity that she was bound to attract. And, he reasoned, it wasn't just because he'd gotten rather quickly rather used to having her to himself over the past week or so.**

**…...**

**"Oooh" Charlie turned his head from writing the notes on Tess and her egg to squint in the general direction of the voice "Good party then?"**

**"That obvious?" he replied with a wry grin.**

**"That you're hungover?" Ruby toyed back "Oh yeah"**

**"Party was great, you should have come" he set the clipboard back and folded ****his arms "But the bottle of firewhiskey was better. Until this morning"**

**"Oh not one of those 'Where am I and who are you?' moments?" she asked with her head on one side.**

**"Nope" Charlie grinned back "I was in my own bed...and the only person I saw after waking up was Nelly, and he was crashed out on my sofa"**

**"He?" she asked "Strange name for a man"**

**"Strange man" Charlie laughed "It's his nickname, he's known as Phil Nelson in real life"**

**"Ah" she replied, almost absently picking up the clipboard Charlie had just put down "How's she been?"**

**"Restless" Charlie looked through the fence hard "I think the egg must be getting ready to hatch"**

**"Hmmm" Ruby replied, reading the notes of the keepers that watched her 24 hours a day while she incubated her egg to hatching. Her absorption in the paperwork gave Charlie chance to study her without it being obvious, he thought she looked tired, and drawn.**

**"Your husband get away all right?" he asked.**

**"Yes" she replied, distracted "Though he went later, we hosted a dinner for some of his 'friends' last minute, that's why I didn't make your party. I was looking forward to it"**

**"You were?" Charlie looked mildly surprised "I wouldn't have thought it was your scene..."**

**Ruby replaced the clipboard "Why ask me then?" she challenged lightly, her eyes showing her mischief.**

**Charlie shrugged, beating back the retort in his mind of ****_because I fancy you..._**

**"Good manners" he finally answered "And because another pretty face to look at at a party is never a bad thing is it?"**

**Ruby smiled "I'm flattered I'm sure" she replied serenely "And sorry I couldn't make it"**

**_Merlin_**** thought Charlie ****_She's a cool customer this one..._**

**"I'll be sure to invite you to the next one then" he grinned.**

**"And I'll be sure to make it this time" she grinned right back at him.**

**Charlie swallowed "Have you heard about the job yet?" he blurted out.**

**"No" she replied, turning to watch Tess as she nudged at the egg, it was shaking slightly "But Duke said it'd be a couple of weeks and anyway, he'll probably tell Magnus first"**

**"Why?" Charlie frowned "It's ****_your_**** job"**

**"Because Magnus is a minister" she replied in a dead tone "And Mr Helborne knows well enough that Magnus can arrange the funding he wants for not only the hospital, but the breeding programme too. He'll tell him first"**

**"Sounds like you've got the job then"**

**"Like you said, no other applicants, and as I am constantly reminded, I ****_do_**** have ministry connections don't I?!"**

**Charlie caught the bitter whiff to her tones and frowned for a moment, thinking on his conversation with Sam the night before. He reached out a hand on impulse and rested it on her forearm gently, she looked down at the calloused and rough skin before meeting his eyes, a question in her own.**

**"I don't care about any funding or connections" he said gently "You'll do a great job, because you care about the dragons"**

**"Thank you" she replied quietly.**

**He squeezed her arm before releasing it and smiling, her answering smile was unsure, yet grateful.**

**"Fancy a cuppa tea?" he asked in a brighter voice.**

**Her whole face changed, she smiled "Yes" she said warmly "I think I do"**

**"C'mon then Red" he grinned "I'll show you the canteen"**

**"You have a canteen here?" she asked, falling into step beside him.**

**"We do" he puffed his chest out with a mocking pride "And if you have time I can show you the rest of the place, seeing as you're the newest member of staff"**

**"I've had the guided tour" she reminded him "From Duke"**

**"Oh not ****_that_****" Charlie dismissed with a wave of his hand "Not the tourists tour, the ****_real_**** one, the one that not a lot of people get to see..."**

**"Sounds like fun" Ruby grinned back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Man _ Disorder of a Weasley**

Chapter 5

Charlie looked proudly over the tree tops of the reserve, they were at the farthest corner, at the top of an observation tower.

"Impressive?" he asked Ruby who stood beside him.

"Very" she nodded "A shame the public don't get to see this side of it. I was particularly impressed with 'shit hill'"

Charlie laughed "Yes, _that's_ not usually on the tour" he agreed "But you need to know where it is"

"If only to avoid it" Ruby laughed "Maybe if people saw more of the behind the scenes, they'd realise there's more to dragons that fire and scales"

Charlie gazed at her for a moment before answering "But that's not what they want is it?" he said quietly "They want the dragon experience, made safe"

"Dragons are not safe" Ruby countered "But yes, they want to come here, enjoy the local entertainments, buy some dragon skin gloves and a vial of blood with it's 'health benefits' and maybe an egg shell to show off and go home again. They don't realise that these creatures have so much more to offer"

"They're a tourist attraction" Charlie reasoned.

"They're more than that" Ruby snapped "Or they could be, if they survive much longer at any rate"

"No argument here Red" Charlie held his hands up in surrender "But it's just not what happens is it?"

"No" she replied sadly.

Charlie watched her for a few minutes "So where did you study then?"

"America" she seemed to shake herself mentally and smiled at him "I did a muggle veterinary degree first. Now _that's_ hard, fixing animals without magic. Then the American Association of Magical Creatures accepted me onto their course. Ten years after leaving Vlad's I went back to England as a Magizoologist"

"You went to Vlad's?" Charlie asked, he'd heard of the school high in the mountains of Transylvania, it was a closed place, they were probably the only wizarding school without a Quidditch team to boast of "I heard it's full of vampires that can't fly a broom straight"

Ruby laughed "Vampires don't _need_ a broom to fly straight do they?" she countered.

"I suppose not" Charlie mused "So where did getting married fit into all this?"

Ruby shrugged "I met Magnus several times whilst I was studying, and then when I went back home, we bumped into each other at the ministry. The rest as they say, is history"

Charlie nodded, declining his inquisitive side the urge to question her further, like _why_ she had tied herself to an older man and not started a career she'd obviously studied hard for, and believed in passionately.

"So is this the final stop on the tour then?" Ruby asked him.

"No" Charlie regarded her carefully "There's one more, on the official, unofficial tour"

"Does it have a bar by any chance?" she laughed and Charlie returned her laugh.

"_Two_ more stops then" he conceded, handing her her borrowed broom and taking up his own and mounting it "Remember to stay a good 30 feet above the trees" he reminded her "Or you'll set the wards off"

Ruby nodded, brooms were the preferred method of transport, apparition upset the delicate balance of the dragons magic if performed too often. The reserve had wards above the trees and enclosures that alerted staff when someone flew too close, it was a safety measure that ensured that no one got close enough to get singed whilst flying overhead. It was different to the wards that surrounded the reserve, they generally turned back any wayward muggle or wizard, confounded as to why they were there in the first place.

…...…...

Ruby followed Charlie into the ramshackle building, looking fearfully above her to the remnants of a roof that looked as though it may cave in any second. Not even magic would fix it.

"Why..." she asked, frowning as Charlie spun on his heel and put a finger to his lips urgently.

"Why" she whispered "Are we in this place?"

Charlie didn't answer, just led her further and further into the derelict building that stood at the back of the reserve, well away from the prying eyes of the public. Most of the staff were aware of it, they just ignored it.

Finally stopping in a room full of dirt, fallen plaster and chunks of brickwork Charlie grinned at her. Ruby's unease started to dissipate, but not all together. After all, she didn't know him very well and had allowed a fairly powerful wizard to lead her into a dilapidated building, and no one knew. His grin however, made her feel more at ease.

"Well?" he prompted "What do you think?"

Ruby looked around "Is this where you held your last party?" she asked dryly.

"No" Charlie laughed "Though it's an idea. This building was condemned years ago, and should have been torn down, except it wasn't"

Ruby fixed him with a look he was sure her husband had been on the receiving end of many times.

"Is stating the obvious part of the tour?" she asked mildly "I was quite impressed with it so far, you're right, I _hadn't_ seen the places we've been with Duke and it's been informative. But now...I'm at a loss to be frank"

Charlie grinned again "This place has been earmarked for a research and breeding centre, only we don't have the funding"

"Ahhh" Ruby looked at him with enlightenment, she knew now why he'd brought her here "And you want me to secure the funding for it?"

"Well..." for the first time since she'd met him, Charlie Weasley looked unsure "It's what you do isn't it? Research?"

"Yes" she answered carefully "But here I am primarily a healer Charlie, specialising in dragons, you know that. I'll work in the hospital and do regular health checks...stuff like that"

"I know that" Charlie replied impatiently "But it's the long term plan isn't it?" he pressed "It always has been, but now Helborne doesn't have the excuse of no one to run a research and breeding programme, because you're here"

Ruby turned her head onto one side "You really want this don't you?"

"Isn't it what you want?" he asked, wide eyed with enthusiasm "Your own research and breeding centre? Your own team?"

"Yes, it is" she agreed, smiling at him softly "And yes, it has been mentioned, but you don't seriously expect it to happen straight away do you?"

"Not straight away..." he replied, a little deflated "But..."

Ruby watched him for a while, it was unnerving how accurately he had read her mind. They had talked about the wizard public's perception of dragons, and how that needed to be changed by research and management. To _prove_ that dragons were of more worth than for their hide and blood and for visitors to gaze at in awe. Her belief in the project had obviously come through far more passionately than she had realised, and as Charlie had done, Ruby identified an ally.

"I haven't even been offered the job yet" she reasoned "Or accepted it"

"Helborne is going to" Charlie pressed "We all know that, and then, well..." he left the sentence open.

Ruby felt a dark cloud of foreboding, she was here, with another man, discussing her hopes and dreams for the future, and she wasn't even sure that she _could_ take the job. In principle, Magnus, her husband, was behind her. But that was when he thought she was just taking a 'little job to keep her occupied'. He was being indulgent, and keeping her out from under his feet like some tiresome child. How indulgent he would be when the 'little job' became the all consuming passion she had put aside to marry him was another matter. He _was_ her husband, and he could pull the plug on all of it.

Another look into Charlie's open and hopeful face swept that away, maybe against her better judgement. She didn't need to tell Charlie all this, she had the opportunity to work with someone who saw things the way she did, in a reserve full of dragons, and he was gorgeous to boot. Ruby grinned at him.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, earning herself that wonderful smile from him that she was getting to like _far_ too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Man _ Disorder of a Weasley**

Chapter 6

Charlie neither heard from nor saw Ruby in the week that followed, and gradually she receded from his mind. Save from the occasional unbidden thought about the future of the reserve and the direction it was taking, he hardly thought of her. He had plenty to keep him occupied.

Tess was becoming gradually more restless as her egg started to move more, showing signs that it was becoming ready to hatch. He'd dodged several fireballs directed at himself and the other keepers that watched over her day and night, and they were increasing in frequency and ferocious intent if his smouldering protective cloak was anything to go by.

Starting his second double shift of the week, Charlie was surprised when an owl fluttered gently onto his shoulder, holding up a leg for him to remove the parchment that was firmly tied there. He recognised Bill's writing immediately.

Unrolling the parchment he began to read, forcing down the unease that assailed him every time he received a communication from home. These were dangerous times and Charlie's family were at the forefront of what would be considered a rebellion if the issues of the 'Daily Prophet' he paid a fortune to have delivered to him were anything to go by. He scanned the letter, and saw nothing to alarm him, it was a follow up to a plan hatched by the Order when Harry Potter had been accused of performing under aged magic and sentenced to be banished from Hogwarts. At the outside chance that Dumbledore couldn't prevent his fate, members of the order were prepared to take Harry by force if needed from wherever the Ministry imprisoned him and spirit him to one of several 'safe places' one of which was here, to Romania, in Charlie's protection.

_Charlie, _(he read Bill's screwed up writing)

_I hope this finds you well, just a note to say that I shall not be visiting – work is absolutely manic and Fleur demands my attention as I'm sure you can imagine! When can you make it home next? You have best man duties to full fill...! I look forward to a 'Weasley style' send off into married life! _

_Mum sends her love ('Have you had your hair cut yet? Are you eating enough? And are you taking enough care around 'those creatures? Oh and have you met a nice girl yet?) _

_Look forward to seeing you soon,_

_Bill._

On the surface it was a short note from one brother to another, and waving his wand over it, it would appear it hadn't been intercepted. Charlie read the meaning behind the words, Harry Potter was going back to Hogwarts. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, he would have protected Harry with his life, of course he would. But...well, he wasn't sure he could have pulled off the plan of Harry drinking polyjuice potion everyday to be transformed into someone everyone would believe was his long lost son. The fact was that Charlie didn't think he'd settle into forced fatherhood very well at all, Harry was a mate of his younger brother, and that fact alone would cramp his style considerably. Even if the story was a cover for something much more important and sinister.

Stuffing the parchment into his pocket he continued to prepare for the dirty and dangerous task of cleaning Tess' enclosure for the day.

…...

If Charlie were annoyed at the intrusion into his working day by being called out of the blue to the reserve managers office, he didn't show it.

His face, reddened in places by the sun, and sporting a small amount of stubble growth was open and interested as he was invited in. But it changed as he took in the occupants, namely Ruby...and her husband.

It gave him a nasty reminder, of something he'd been quite willing to allow himself to overlook in the past few weeks. The woman he spent a few moments with everyday, enjoyed flirting with and ultimately now realised had what his mother would call a crush on, was married. It doused his good mood like icy water on a summers day.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked sullenly.

"Yes" Helborne smiled "Sit down"

Charlie did as he was asked and waited. Slightly uneasy, had she complained? About his flirting? Surely not, she was the instigator and she seemed to enjoy it as much as him...but still, stranger things have happened.

"Weasley" Helborne began "As you know we've been trying to secure funds for the breeding programme here, to breed the rare dragons back into existence and to fortify the world's population. We've done a good job so far, but as it takes almost a year to produce one egg, and there are often problems, it's a slow process"

Charlie nodded and Helborne carried on.

"We have succeeded in securing enough gold to build an eggery, and a small research centre" Charlie couldn't help the lurch his heart gave, it was his dream, his ambition to be at the forefront of this project, to get as many eggs fertilised as possible, for the cows to lay them and then incubate them in a temperature controlled environment until they hatched. He looked sideways at Ruby, she knew this, they had discussed it at length.

"Mrs Hanson has gracefully accepted my offer to be the researching Magizoologist on this project, and she's asked for my best trained keeper to assist her, that's you" Helborne told him, clearly delighted "We have started renovations on an unused area in the dragonery, where the eggery will reside. Once it is finished, you can start on the task of studding the cow dragons and retrieving the eggs"

Charlie blinked at him in surprise "Where have the funds come from?"

"The ministry" Helborne clasped his hands together "Mr Hanson has secured them"

Charlie turned his head slowly and looked at him "Why?"

"I like to indulge my wife" he replied in a bored tone "I am very busy at the moment, there are things that require my attention in London and I have to be away a lot. Ruby likes dragons, it seems the perfect solution"

Charlie nodded, unable to see Ruby's face as she had it bowed. He was slightly annoyed at the man's dismissal of her however, he seemed to be treating all this like a way to keep a mischievous child occupied while he worked. He knew how enthusiastic Ruby was about this, and she was far from needing indulging. She was smart and funny, and he felt sorry for her. The hints she'd dropped about being some sort of trophy made sense now. He knew she'd studied hard to achieve her qualifications.

"When do we start?" he asked lightly.

Ruby finally looked at him and gave him a wan smile "Today" she said "Right now if you're free"

Magnus and Helborne smiled bored and indulgent smiles at her words, but Charlie caught the whiff of desperation around them.

"Right you are" he grinned, standing "Let's get started"

She gave him a grateful smile and stood, casting a look at her husband.

He waved a hand in her direction "Duke and I will discuss the money" he said airily "And I'll see you at home, I leave for London at 6"

"OK" was her only reply, although Charlie thought that he would have barely noticed her doing an Irish jig across the office as he smiled at Helborne, effectively dismissing her where she stood.

Charlie felt a wave of anger.

_You shouldn't treat her like that_ he thought savagely _One day someone'll come along that treats her like she should be and you'll be sorry when she goes._

His ego puffed up as he thought that maybe he knew the identity of such a someone...and he slapped it back down.

He knew he was attracted to her, but she was married and he had no intentions of pursuing anything along those lines...did he?

…...

_Many thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting...:) I appreciate your time. _


End file.
